


Nightmares of a Broken Heart

by Hack_Generation



Series: The Beginning [1]
Category: AssCreed, Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, Prototype (Video Game), [PROTOCREED], [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Feels, Fluff and Angst, I Blame Tumblr, If you only read one work by me, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot Collection, One-Shot, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hack_Generation/pseuds/Hack_Generation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after "The End" ratings may vary. series of oneshots and drabbles requested by ANONs on tumblr. Enjoy. Don't read if you don't want spoils. M/M slash and stuff. You know the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares of a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an ANON on my tumblr.
> 
> Request: A one-shot about desmond's nightmares and how Alex and ZEUS cope with it almost everynight with a song!
> 
> Underlined italics = Zeus talking
> 
> enjoy
> 
> Full Title: Nightmares of a Broken Heart.

It pained Alex to see Desmond so afraid.

The nightmares his lover had each night reduced him to that of a frightened child, traumatized by events that were out of their control.

They started after Thatch had died, he only knew of him from what Desmond had described the man as, a friend. At first Desmond hadn't trusted him since he was a BLACKWATCH guard working for Abstergo. Thach however, proved to be an ally when he shot Vidic's replacement, Dr. Reighn , and helped Alex get Desmond out of the Animus.

Alex hadn't seen his face since he was wearing the BLACKWATCH helmet when it happened. When the virus questioned the human Thatch shrugged, raising his arms with one hand turned flatly upward, the other holding a gun sideways,and cocked his head. He explained with one sentence.

"I wanted to shoot him anyways, I own the gun I can do what I want with it."

That was all Alex needed to know.

What happened after wasn't any of Desmond's fault, he'd been only half concious at the time as Alex dashed through the building carrying him bridal style. It was amazing he remembered anything since the man practically bled all over BLACKLIGHT from a gash in his abdomen, made by a syringe needle Dr. Reighn had initially attacked him with while he was in the Animus before getting shot.

An exlposive blast, smoke and dust and plaster everywhere. Desmond screaming, struggling weakly, and calling out for Thach. Alex had thought his Assassin was Bleeding until everything was explained to him a week later by Dana.

When Desmond fully recovered from his injuries the nightmares started after a month upon finding out that Thach had perished in the chaos. His heart broke, the man blamed himself for Thatch's death. Abstergo was shut down then liquidated after Gentek had fully been destroyed by ZEUS.

The Assassin hadn't been happy about BLACKLIGHT's other half either, from the takeover of Mercer to the re-Outbreak, plus the attempted take-over of Manhattan let alone the entirety of of New York. Then finally infecting James Heller. He asked Alex about why ZEUS was even **still alive** inside him, the virus didn't have an answer.

Despite waking up almost every night to Desmond yelling in his sleep and promptly dislodging Alex from with a harsh, yet well placed hard kick. The virus wouldn't give up. He would climb back up from the floor into their king sized bed. BLACKLIGHT only let ZEUS assume a little bit of control by using Alex's tendrils to wrap around ''their'' lover pulling him into ''their'' embrace until the Assassin stopped thrashing and his movements became feeble.

Next ZEUS harmonizes his voice with Alex's to lull Desmond to sleep with pointless ''fluff'' talk, gentle words, and a song. The melody was inspiration from the first theme of Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). The song, Guren no Yumiya, had been shown to both Alex and Desmond by Dana when they happened to be surfing YouTube before everything had happened. Why it worked was a mystery to both Alex and ZEUS. But they didn't care, at least it calmed Desmond down.

* * *

ZEUS once mentioned that Desmond's cries were like a distress signal, he had said it after another sleepless night of worry.

_"_ _The Queen's cries are nightmares of a broken heart.''_

Mercer didn't deny it.

Because what the entity said was true.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah Alex can sleep cuz i want him to


End file.
